


Тоска

by Meloly, orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Первые недели после смерти Джорджи.





	Тоска

**Author's Note:**

> Частично по [заявке](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p214171575.htm#727228903): «Напишите про Билла, как он справлялся со смертью брата — в одиночестве тихого дома, когда родители не обращают на тебя внимания и некуда возвращаться».
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

На похоронах Джорджи никто не плакал. Не плакали родители, не плакали приглашенные друзья семьи и жители Дерри, не плакали могильщики и священник. Билл замечал их сухие щёки, их пустые взгляды и прикрытые ладонями шёпоты на ухо, и за это равнодушие ненавидел их всех. Вернее, он отчасти понимал родителей, которые с того дня перестали жить, но вот окружающих простить не мог. У окружающих, по мнению Билла, не было сердец.

Сам Билл не плакал по нескольким причинам. Он плакал навзрыд в день смерти Джорджи. Плакал на следующий день, плакал этой ночью, стараясь, чтобы никто не услышал (никто бы и не). А сейчас он смотрел, как на маленький чёрный гробик кидают землю, и вздрагивал от каждого тяжёлого удара комьев о крышку. Он смотрел, как его младший брат навсегда исчезает в тёмной глубине, и невольно боялся тоже когда-нибудь там очутиться – в сырости, в одиночестве, во мраке под Дерри, где насекомые миллиметр за миллиметром будут точить деревянные стенки, чтобы однажды добраться до тела и сточить его тоже до самых костей.

Биллу было страшно.

Билл хотел бы спасти от этого Джорджи.

Билл всё бы отдал, лишь бы не стоять на кладбище среди бессердечных людей и провожать на тот свет мальчика, который даже не успел сложить свой собственный бумажный кораблик.

Наверное, Билл уже никогда не вернётся к оригами.

По дороге домой, в машине, его родители, как и он, напряженно молчали. Билл смотрел в окно, на однотипные дома и улицы города, и мысленно просил – умолял – родителей сказать хоть что-нибудь. «Быстро всё получилось». «Остановись возле кафе, пожалуйста». «Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

«Мне не хватает Джорджи».

Однако никто ничего не говорил, как будто голоса вместе с цветами остались среди надгробий. Билл иногда переводил взгляд с улиц на затылок отца впереди, на не очень аккуратно уложенные волосы матери, и думал, что со смертью Джорджи они тоже все немного умерли. Лишились чего-то важного, чего-то связующего, и неясно, приобретут ли они когда-нибудь это что-то снова.

Наверное, нет.

Первые недели их частично умершей жизни оказались самыми долгими. Билл засыпал и просыпался в полной тишине, о которой раньше, когда Джорджи с топотом и смехом бегал по этажам, не смел и мечтать. Родители за завтраком, обедом и ужином почти не разговаривали, каждый из них переживал потерю в одиночестве и в своём ритме. Отец постоянно пропадал на работе и в гараже. Мать часами сидела перед фортепиано, не прикасаясь к клавишам, иногда надолго запиралась в спальне. Порой, сталкиваясь с Биллом, они бормотали что-то несвязное и просили оставить их в покое. Уйти. Поиграть. Погулять. Став взрослым, то есть достаточно взрослым, чтобы разбираться в людях, Билл поймёт их и простит, но в тринадцать лет всё, что он чувствовал – горькое и бездонное одиночество.

Никто не спрашивал, чем и как он занимается. Никто не ругал его за пропуск школьных занятий и невыполненные уроки. Никто не интересовался, больно ему или уже легче. Биллу казалось, что той жестокой осенью он потерял всю семью разом, и это было невыносимо, это было до слёз обидно и несправедливо. 

Может, именно после осознания своей ненужности он впервые осмелился зайти в комнату Джорджи после его смерти.

В ней всё осталось без изменений, потому что мать отказывалась туда заходить. Россыпь игрушек на полу, висящий на спинке стула вязаный свитер, приоткрытый шкаф, застеленная однотонным покрывалом кровать, покрытые пылью носки под ней, карандашные рисунки на столе. Среди них Билл нашёл свой портрет (если верить кривой, но понятной подписи), набросок огромной чёрной башни из какого-то фильма, пейзаж с морем, солнцем и лужайкой, и ещё много всего другого. Казалось, Джорджи впопыхах просто забыл спрятать от чужого взгляда свои шедевры, и Билл, осторожно и внимательно рассматривая каждый лист, тихонько улыбался.

Правда, потом он всё равно расплакался, уткнувшись в подушку.

Комната и вещи есть, а Джорджи нет. Нет, и никогда уже не будет.

Проще самому уйти из жизни, чем с этим смириться – вот что случайно пришло на ум Биллу, пока он в очередной раз оплакивал брата, и он не на шутку испугался этой внезапной мысли. Она отрезвила его, как падение во сне с высоты, и он, утерев слёзы, шёпотом пообещал себе – и Джорджи – что никогда больше так не подумает. Билл, сам того не зная, сделал шаг навстречу исцелению и принятию, сделал то, что так и не удалось его родителям – отказался от смерти и попросил прощения. У Бога ли, у Джорджи… В какой-то степени в сознании Билла они слились в одно светлое, приветливое создание, которое простило его за все нечаянные желания.

Конечно, тоска из сердца Билла никуда не делась. Он всегда будет помнить это детское личико, этот заливистый смех и жёлтый, цыплячий дождевик, однако между тоской и скорбью есть большое различие – с тоской можно научиться жить.

И жизнь Билла действительно продолжилась.

Он перестал пропускать занятия в школе. Он снова начал общаться с друзьями, которых всё это время сторонился, и друзья – на то они и друзья, лучшие на свете, – изо всех сил его поддержали. Единственной вещью, которую Билл перенёс к себе из комнаты Джорджи (а потом всюду возил с собой), стала деревянная статуэтка черепахи. Черепаха, которую они на собственные карманные деньги купили на ярмарке, была их общей драгоценностью: им обоим нравился её гладкий панцирь, крохотный хвостик и ножки, аккуратно выточенные каким-то городским умельцем. Черепаха всегда по-доброму смотрела на них, словно живая, и с её появлением в своей комнате Билл почему-то стал спать гораздо лучше.

Полной грудью он смог вздохнуть лишь спустя два месяца после похорон, хотя ему всё ещё не хватало семьи, не хватало Джорджи, и в комнату его он нет-нет, но иногда заходил. Билл подолгу сидел там, обняв подушку, и надеялся, что из могильного мрака Джорджи уже давно перенёсся на небеса. Может, смотрит на них оттуда и смеётся, как самый обычный ребёнок.

Может, он даже научился складывать там кораблики.


End file.
